The Adopted Uchiha
by TheFinalFighter
Summary: Summary: Naruto is adopted by the Uchiha clan. Not even the council knows of Naruto hidden potential. Watch as Naruto becomes the greatest ninja of all No evil itachi AU don't like don't read Thank you
1. Adoption, Activation and Fighting

The Adopted Uchiha

By: TheFinalFighter

**Disclaimer: I **_**DON'T **_**OWN Naruto or Any characters. I only own the plot to this story and the computer it's being typed on. Thank you!**

_Summary: Naruto is adopted by the Uchiha clan because of there power to control the Kyuubi. No one knows Naruto's secret except the Elders of the Uchiha Clan and The Third Hokage. Not even the council knows of Naruto hidden potential. Watch as Naruto and his brother Sasuke become the Greatest Ninja of all time! No evil Itachi and no Uchiha Massacre don't like don't read __**AU**_

"_Thoughts"_

**Awesome No Jutsu**

"Speaking"

* * *

_**Present Time** _

Konoha is currently at war with the most powerful tailed beast The Kyuubi no Yoko. Right now we have the previous hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the current hokage Minato Namikaze. These two men are accompanied by the Uchiha elders and there current leader Fugaku Uchiha. The reason why they were all gathered in the planning room during the middle of a battle was what was to happen to the sacrifice child, Minato own son which he names Naruto.

"Fugaku to show you that we truly respect your clan for signing the peace treaty with the Senju clan years ago I give your clan full control over the ANBU Black ops, But could you adopt my son after I seal away the Kyuubi into him?" Minato said with dead seriousness in his voice.

After a few murmurs from the other Uchiha elders Fugaku came to a decision.

"Thank you Minato, we accept your offer we will take Naruto with our Mangekyo Sharingan we will be able to make sure the demon doesn't gain control of the boy, but what of Danzo and the council? He has been pestering the council to give him control of the ANBU for a while now." Fugaku asked

"The council only has governmental power not military power, The Konoha Military Police, ANBU and all shinobi report to the hokage's orders not what the council says." Minato said hastily

"Understood, I don't want to become hokage because of all the paper work evolved it will keep me away form my family and neither of the Uchiha want to either we are content of being in charge all other area of our military forces, you know that **The Shiki** **Fujin** will kill you!" Fugaku shouted

"Yes I am well aware of that that is why I called Sarutobi here I know you recently retired but can you retake the roll of hokage until you can find a proper replacement?"

"Hmm I see that there is no choice I will resume roll of hokage until I find a suitable replacement." Hiruzen replied.

An Explosion rocked the foundation of the building that they currently occupied. Everyone looked at the door that was just opened.

"Hokage-sama your wife Kushina-sama is going into labour!" yelled the nurse.

"Looks like it's time for me to leave. It has been an honour to serve with all of you," he then turned to Fugaku looked him dead in the eye "Please look after him for me"

All that he received was a nod.

* * *

**_Seven__ years later_**

All the Uchiha members had taken a liking to Naruto which pleased him. It seems the elders where helping him explain to the members of the clan that Naruto housed the demon and that if the demon would get out The Chosen few Uchiha could stop him. What really made Fugaku happy was that Sasuke and Naruto were become really close to one another and stand up for the other. Itachi was no different even he had a liking for Naruto as well. Naruto knew that he was adopted seeing as he and Mikoto wanted to tell him as soon as he could write and read. Naruto was told of his mother lineage instead of his fathers because of the enemies his father had. He didn't want any harm to become anyone in his clan.

Fugaku was really proud seeing as Itachi had activated his Sharingan and become a Black Ops member one year ago form today and early this morning Sasuke AND Naruto had activated their Sharingan eyes which put him in an extremely good mood.

As for Naruto having the Sharingan eyes the elders insisted that they give him some Uchiha blood as not to make Naruto feel different from the rest of the Uchiha's. The elders had great respect for Minato's son that they wanted and _insisted _to Fugaku that he received four pints of Uchiha blood. Soon he was going to have Itachi teach both Sasuke and Naruto on controlling there Sharingan.

Fugaku went to Sasukes and Naruto's room (Sasuke insisted that he buy bunk bed for his favorite little brother) to see if he had awaken it was nearly three in the afternoon and they activated there Sharingan eyes at seven in the morning which should have given them plenty of rest. He opened the door just as they were waking.

"Father? What happened?" Sasuke inquired as he had fully awakened at this point

"Yea dad why did we black out?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes (Naruto calls him Dad and father due to the fact that he was adopted. Naruto keeps his mother last name as an Uzumaki and only uses the Uchiha as a middle name so he would be: Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki)

Fugaku chuckled a little bit. He was going to be frank with them.

"You activated your Sharingan eyes this morning both of you did at the exact same time when you said to Itachi that he was the best brother other than the other person. You see you both had a lot of emotion of happiness in you that it activated your Sharingan." Fugaku explained.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted

"Awesome so is Itachi proud or what dad?" Sasuke asked

"He was quite shocked that he was the main reason both of you activated your Sharingan but nonetheless was glad, he has left for a two day mission. Plus your friends Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino dropped by to drop off your homework finish that and then I'll teach you how to control your Sharingan eyes then after that you can play, But first lets get you boys some food." Fugaku said.

Fugaku watched as they ran past him knowing that they were on the way to the kitchen and heard Mikoto glomp both of them because he could hear both of there screams. Fugaku was glad he had taken Naruto into his care he found he was smiling more often and stress would fade away easier. He was starting to think Konoha was going to be a better place.

Ino was playing with Sakura at the park but she wasn't quite herself Naruto and Sasuke didn't show up to school today and they were never absent something really big happened. Sure Naruto was lazy like Shikamaru but they never missed a day of school both Naruto and Sasuke aspired to be leafs best ninja's she looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke running towards them waving

"Ino! Sakura!" Naruto shouted

"We Activate Sharingan Cool Kekkei Genkai" Sasuke puffed

"What Sasuke-kun" said in a sing song voice. She was one of the many that was part of the Sasuke fan club Ino however was different she thought Sasuke was attractive but she liked Naruto

"We activated our Sharingan!" Naruto exclaimed

"Cool can you show us?" Sakura and Ino asked

By this point, Shikamaru and Kiba and Chouji there were also Naruto and Sasuke best friends, these seven could usually be found hanging out with each other.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are going to show us there Sharingan!" Sakura said.

Both Naruto and Sasuke Closed there eyes and went into a meditating stance. Every one else waited in suspense. Then out of nowhere both brothers shouted Sharingan and open there eyes. Both boys had pure red eyes except there pupils and the tomoes surrounding the iris both children had two tomoes. The first to speak was Ino

"WOW Amazing!!!" She said beaming at them.

"Yea that's so cool!" The other said.

After a few hours of playing There parents came to collect there respective child while having a talk with one another.

_**Five years later**_

At school the group all took there seats in the middle row. Going from right to left was Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Shino and finally Chouji who showed up late due to the store being closed and the house was out of potatoes chips.

"All right children today were having team battles." Iruka said "I will let you pick your own partners. You and you teammate will then come down to this hat and pull out a kunai with a number on it, that kunai will tell you will be fighting. For example if I pull out a Kunai with a five on it means I will fight after four fights. There is enough time for every one to fight, so don't worry about not getting a chance to fight." Explained Iruka

These were the teams and there position:

1st Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi VS Zaku Sogaki and Dosu Akado

2nd Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno VS Ami Keigo and Matsuri Asumi

3rd Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha VS Tomaru Minakura and Daichi Agaki

4th Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame VS Noburi Minasoto and Koji Soto

5th Hinata Hyuga and Fuki Shomura VS Futabara Minakura and Hibari Asumi

At the training grounds Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino gathered near the front to see Shikamaru and Chouji fight.

"You can do it! Shika!" Ino exclaimed.

"Easy win for you guys!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted.

"Beat those guys into the Ground!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok this will compose of three one minute rounds. Best two out of three wins in case of a knock out the other team wins, I'm expecting a good fight you can use any weapons and jutsus any thing over a C-rank and I'll step in." Mizuki stated "Understood?" He asked

"Yes Mizuki-sensei" Zaku and Dosu said.

"Hn Why do we have to fight first it so troublesome but at least I'll be able to stare at the clouds longer." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"BEGIN" Mizuki shouted.

Chouji started things by charging straight towards Zaku and Dosu,

"**Baika no Jutsu" **Chouji shouted.

Chouji then Jumped into the air expanded, coming down with double the force seeing as he was expanded. Zaku and Dosu dodged and moved out of Chouji radius they pulled out there Kunai ran at Chouji who was collecting himself from his missed attacked. They were about to strike Chouji with there kunai but were stopped in mid-attack.

"What the hell? I can't move my Limbs!" yelled Dosu

"I can't move! What is this?" demanded Zaku

"It's my **Kagemane no Jutsu **it allows the user to extend their own shadow to reach the other's shadow and once it reaches the targets shadow they do what the user does. Now I'm not holding a kunai but you two are and if I hold my hand at my neck." As Shikamaru moved his arm so did Zaku's and Dosu's.

"This battle is over!" Mizuki shouted "The Winners are Shikamaru and Chouji!"

"How Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled

"Hurray we won!" Chouji shouted

"Yeah that's the way to do it!" Ino and Sakura shouted

"Good fight Shikamaru and Chouji!" Naruto and Sasuke said happily

"Next Fight round will begin soon, will Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Ami Keigo and Matsuri Asumi please get ready.

"Ok this will compose of one, ten minute rounds. Best two out of three wins in case of a knock out the other team wins, I'm expecting a good fight you can use any weapons and jutsus any thing over a C-rank and I'll step in." Iruka stated "Understood?" He asked

"Understood Sensei" all four Kunoichi said Deep down Sakura and Ino were going to enjoy this fight because theses two declared war on them for Naruto and Sasuke. Ino and Matsuri were fighting over Naruto and Sakura and Ami were fighting for Sasuke.

"Go Ino you can do it!" Naruto was cheering

"Sakura focus and you can beat her!" Sasuke stated

After hearing this both Naruto and Sasuke Fan girls were giving death glares at Sakura and Ino.

"BEGIN" shouted Iruka

Sakura charged with two shuriken in hand towards Ami while Ino decided to show her acrobatics by jumping into the air by doing a backflip throw shuriken in mid-flight at Matsuri. Ami dodged Sakura's shuriken that she threw at her, Ami stopped pivoted her left leg and brought her right leg around for a devastating kick. It was a good kick but Ami committed to much leaving an opening once Sakura ducked it and she knocked Ami flat on her back. Ami then rolled backwards recovering from Sakura punch. While all this was happening Ino and Matsuri were dodging each others punches and kicks when Ino twirled over her and roundhouse kicked Matsuri in the back of her head, making her see fuzzy for a little bit but she recovered. She turned angered and blindly rushed at Ino. The same was happening for Sakura. Both Sakura and Ino backed into one another.

"This is where we knock 'em out okay Sakura." Ino said coolly

"Alright." Said Sakura

Both girls Jumped into the air and twisted there heels into the back of there opponents knocking out both Matsuri and Ami instantly.

"Yeah Ino you won!" Naruto said running toward Ino picking her up in a big hug. After a little while Naruto set down Ino and went over to Sakura who was talking with Sasuke.

"Where next Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yeah lets end this one quickly." Naruto said

"Ok" Sasuke replied

"Ok this will compose of one, ten minute rounds. Best two out of three wins in case of a knock out the other team wins, I'm expecting a good fight you can use any weapons and jutsus any thing over a C-rank and I'll step in." Iruka stated "Understood?" He asked

"Hey sensei is it ok to use Kekkei Genkai?" asked Naruto

"Absolutely" Iruka said

"Sweet!" Naruto was jumping for joy at this point

"BEGIN!" shouted Iruka

Naruto and Sasuke closed there eyes. There enemies charged at them. The boys opened there eyes.

"SHARINGAN!" they both yelled. Naruto side stepped to the left and Sasuke to the right.. They then got each of there opponents into a sleeper hold. Naruto and Sasuke then applied pressure and in a few minutes both of there enemies were sound asleep.

The other battle went in favor for Kiba and Shino while the last one was a tie as Hibari and Fuki were both knocked out.

"Alright Class that concludes today lesson class dismissed." Iruka and Mizuki said.

After helping clean up the training grounds the gang was all walking home when Sakura and Ino asked if they could come over. Both Naruto and Sasuke said they would appreciate the company. Ino was walking with Naruto and they we talking about how the other looked amazing in there battle. While Sakura and Sasuke were talking about how cool it would be to graduate soon. After hours of playing and training Naruto escorted Ino home and just before they got to the corner to Ino house, Ino gave Naruto a quick peck on the check. Naruto held his check in amazement. A bright color of pink creeping up on his face.

"G-Goodnight Ino!" Naruto called running home.

Little did he know a giant force was preparing it self for a great battle no doubt it was going to take four or five years when they would be ready.

**A/N: This is my new Naruto Fanfic I reread over the last one and I didn't like where it was headed so it scrapped it and started anew. Well I have been working, editing this for a few days now I'll try to update sometime this week. Well it's 4:11 in the morning this is where I say Goodnight and Review Please! Note: I appreciate constructive criticism not ultimate hatred for this story because of parings or because the character aren't acting like they would in the manga or anime that is why this website is called ****Fanfiction. If you don't like then please don't read. Thank you! **

* * *


	2. Graduation and the New Team Seven!

The Adopted Uchiha

Chapter 2- Graduation and the new Team Seven!

By: TheFinalFighter

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto but I own a few things. Sadly though an anime or manga is NOT one of those things but that's ok! Enjoy! **

"**Kyuubi Dialogue."**

"_**Kyuubi thinks"**_

"_Thoughts"_

"Human Dialogue"

"_Human thoughts"_

**Awesome no Jutsu**

* * *

The final day of class for our young and aspiring hero's. Today they will be become ninja of the Konohagakure, all except one would pass or so it would seem. Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki was internally panicking right now. Fugaku said that because of his outrageously large chakra coils he produces an incredible amount of chakra to use but because of this, controlling his chakra can be extremely difficult. Yes it is true he had been practicing chakra control for well over a year now but still he wasn't confident he could produce a single bunshin let alone three. So here we have Naruto fidgeting with his pencil at the start of class having a major breakdown while everyone else seemed confident enough that they were all going to pass. Sasuke noticing his brother in stress poked him in the side which got Naruto attention and just gave him a nod. "_You can pass Naruto just believe in your self!" _Sasuke thought as he grabbed his pencil to start the written exam.

It was finally the moment of truth. This was a "do or die" situation for Naruto. He walked into the final testing room and looked around. Nothing was in this room but a desk and Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. He swallowed his fears praying he would have to do a different jutsu.

"Alright Naruto let me see what jutsu you must perform to pass." Iruka said professionally

"No Iruka, I know what jutsu Naruto should be able to perform now. I mean he has been practicing chakra control for a year now just to be able to successfully use this jutsu. He shall perform **Bunshin no jutsu**" Mizuki announced proudly.

Naruto lost all confidence but quick regain his confidence as he misinterpreted what Mizuki was saying. He was absolutely sure he could pull this jutsu off if Mizuki-sensei believed in him. Naruto then thought about what Mizuki was saying to him that there is no shortcut to becoming a great ninja. In order to become strong you must start small and complete the tasks given to you.

"Alright Naruto when ever your ready you can perform the jutsu."

Naruto closed his eyes and blocked out the world for a moment. He started to gather his chakra. Naruto then put his hands together to create a hand sign he then bit his lip this was where it was going to be tricky. **Bunshin no jutsu **was all he said he then proceeded to carefully pour his chakra. He was doing it he was going to pass and become a genin! Just when Naruto was about to commit his chakra to the jutsu an image flashed over his mind, and Naruto lost all of his concentration and poured too much chakra into the jutsu. When he opened his eyes all he saw was one sickly looking clone.

"Well this is certainly different." Mizuki said

"Sorry Naruto you do not pass." Iruka said

Iruka knew he was hurting the boy but he wanted Naruto to be ready. He thought fondly of his students but he couldn't have favourites. Naruto was absolutely stunned what happened? Where did that picture of a fox laughing come from? Naruto put his head down and walked out. As soon as he got out of the academy he ran as fast as he could to no particular direction he wanted to be alone for a while.

Mizuki looked out the window with an evil looking smirk on his face. Taking note of which direction Naruto ran. Everything was going according to plan. Soon he was going to gain ultimate power. He locked up the exam room chuckling like a madman.

Iruka got back to the class with two different bulletins. One for the male shinobi and one for the Kunoichi. He explained that this shows who passed and the other explained who didn't pass He put it on the chalkboard and then dismissed the class. Once this happened children bolted towards the chalkboard with hopes that they were the once that passed. Sasuke saw his name was at the top of the list that said passed over it making him the rookie of the year. Sasuke was greatly happy that he was the rookie of the year the best of his class. It made sense he was an Uchiha prodigy and expected no less. After he then went to go tell his family of the good news.

Ino was trying to get to the front of the class to see if she had passes or not. She then saw her on that list and was ballistic and ran right out of the class room shouting I PASSED I PASSED. After ten or twenty minutes the entire classroom was cleared out.

He couldn't believe it failed the only Uchiha to fail either so say the least Naruto felt terrible. This was to be his shining moment! Where he and two others and there jonin sensei would form a bond and together they would overcome any obstacle. Naruto knew that the dream of being a ninja was going to wait until next year. Naruto got up and saw Mizuki standing in front of him.

"Naruto, I know of an alternative way to graduate." Mizuki sly explained

Intrigued by what Mizuki was saying Naruto then let Mizuki know he had his full attention.

To say Sasuke was worried was an understatement. It was now close to midnight and Naruto still had yet to come home, and to make matters worse no one had seen him since the exam. His parents had made him wait in his room where he was playing Go with his brother Itachi. He moved hi piece over and realized he made another mistake. Itachi taking note of this decided to play it easy on Sasuke; although he was too worried he had a feeling that Naruto would be able to handle himself.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes Sasuke?" Itachi inquired "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Naruto's going to be just fine." Itachi told Sasuke reassuringly.

"I hope so" Sasuke said

Things with Naruto however where not good, in fact they horrible. At first it was going all according to plan. He steal the Forbidden scroll the village held all of there secret jutsus in and then learn one of those jutsus, show Mizuki hand over the scroll and Mizuki would give him his hitai-ite. Sounded easy enough, but getting into the scroll room was harder than proven good thing Naruto knew that Hiruzen collection of Icha Icha Paradise he used his **Oiroke no Jutsu** which quickly knocked out the third hokage. Next was finding the planned training grounds in the forest he would train at. Finding it was proven harder than he thought but he found it none the less. Naruto looked at the pocket watch that was with him. It was about three thirty in the moring. He started his little robbery at quarter to midnight and Mizuki was going to take the scroll from him at the break of dawn which was usually around five in the morning. That gave him an hour and a half of training before he could become genin. Excited to finally opened the scroll and saw the first technique and nearly died.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!?" **Naruto said depressed "How in the hell am I going to learn this if I can't even create a regular Bunshin?" Naruto quickly shook off his doubts he wanted to become a ninja and he would do even it required him to master a technique that should have been way out of his league. Naruto quickly got started on his training.

Iruka was pissed no scratch that he was furious. Naruto had gone and _stolen _the great forbidden scroll. He knew that is contained secrets that could jeopardize the safety of the village. He needed to find Naruto quickly before somebody with evil intent gain possession of the scroll. Luckily for Iruka he knew that Naruto was going to train and attempt to achieve strength so he started to search at all of konoha's training grounds that were public and close to the village.

Sasuke was now agitated he knew that something big was up and his little brother Naruto was the main cause. His mother had told him to get to sleep in order for his big day tomorrow, but he couldn't sleep his brother was missing and he wanted to find him damn it! Sasuke knew better and calmed down. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It wasn't happening he could hear his mother sobbing hysterically and lots of movement out side. Something really big was happening and he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Naruto was impressed so say the least it was now four thirty and he finally mastered the **Kage bunshin no Jutsu **all he needed to do now was wait. Naruto looked over at the scroll.

"Well maybe another peek wouldn't hurt." Naruto said letting his curiosity get the better of him. Naruto saw something that intrigued him the** Hiraishin no Jutsu**. Read about it and realized that he couldn't learn this technique due to the fact that he needed a kunai with a special seal on it and it was going to take more than ten minutes to master. Naruto realizing he was running out of time wrote the seals and description of the jutsu on a little scroll he had brought with him if he needed to write down specific notes about the jutsu he was going to master. (This would include things like this Jutsu can only be used once due to the fact of the amount of chakra it exerts form the user etc.) He put away the scroll and sat down. Five more minutes until Mizuki was going to make him a graduate.

Iruka had checked over fifty training grounds and still couldn't find Naruto. He then saw Mizuki travel into the forest at a great speed. Thinking Mizuki knew where he was Iruka followed him into the forest. After a few moments he saw Mizuki talking to Naruto. He noticed Naruto was all worn out and bruised and battered. It looked like he was right Naruto was trying to learn a Jutsu out of the forbidden scroll but why? Iruka wanted to observe what Mizuki and Naruto were talking about he got closer to grasp what was happening.

Mizuki was getting impatient the demon insisted that he show him the technique he learnt out of the forbidden scroll to make him a genin. He didn't have time for his nonsense Lord Orochimaru's servant Kabuto was waiting on the outskirts of the village expecting the scroll and he told him he was going to get it. After hearing enough from Naruto he decided to take action into his own hands and pulled out his windmill shuriken.

"I don't have time Naruto give me the scroll now or I'll kill you instantly." Mizuki spat out.

"What? But why? I thought you were going to make me a shinobi?" Naruto said with obvious fear in his words.

"I just used you nine tailed demon! And you were quite the good pawn actually believing that I was going to pass you! Ha your pathetic you can't create a simple Bunshin!" Mizuki yelled with malice.

"Nine tailed demon what are you talking about he's dead he was killed by the Yondaime!" Naruto shouted frustrated and confused.

This was when Iruka decided to make himself present. He ran straight for Mizuki knowing full well what he was trying to do. He didn't want Naruto to go into mental shock

"No Mizuki you know that it is forbidden to speak of the last acts of the Yondaime!" Iruka shouted.

"Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki you ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki shouted just before he was tackled to the ground by Iruka.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears that was why people still snickered at him despite being an Uchiha. That was why only the ninja clans accepted him for who he was and all of the council had a pure hatred for him. (**A/N: I realized I forgot to explain what the council doesn't know Naruto. So I will do so here. They don't know he has the Sharingan-yet and they don't know that he is the fourth's son. The council only know that he was an orphan that was chosen to be the sacrifice to contain the Kyuubi or in there eyes become the Kyuubi. The council learnt this from seeing as Naruto was found on the battle field on a pedestal. They think that the Uchiha's were adopting Naruto out of the kindness of there hearts and even tried to persuade the Uchiha's from adopting Naruto. Sorry to clarify that now. I apologize for not making that clearer earlier.) **Naruto grabbed the scroll and ran. He wanted to be alone right now. Iruka was the first to react. He looked right into Naruto's eyes as the words Mizuki said were sinking in. He saw Naruto start to tear up and ran he immediately ran after the boy. "_Looks like I do favour him over the rest." _Iruka thought.

Mizuki got up and smiled it worked the boy was going through a mental breakdown which was going to make killing him that much more easier to kill him. Mizuki took off everything was going his way. Mizuki then took off in the direction Naruto and Iruka went. Mizuki saw a teary eyed Naruto holding the scroll rocking back and forth talking to himself. Mizuki smirked and pulled out his Windmill Shuriken again.

"I'll give you one more chance demon hand over the scroll and I'll think on letting you live." Mizuki proudly stated.

"Never you think I'm a demon!" Naruto shouted.

Mizuki finally snapped and threw his Shuriken will full force. "Then you die here!" He shouted. Mizuki was shocked when he saw two wooden logs in front of him.

"Ah very clever Iruka I'll give you credit for that one but now I'll kill you right here!" Mizuki proudly stated. Suddenly Mizuki appeared right behind Iruka and embedded a kunai in his back only to realize he hit another log. Iruka tried another surprise attack from behind but Mizuki stopped him easily. Now both chunin stood in front of each other in there respective battle stances.

"Why do you protect the very _being _that killed your parents? You should be helping me kill him! To get revenge!" Mizuki yelled

Iruka chuckled. "Yes it is true that the _being _that killed my parents is inside Naruto."

Naruto hiding behind a tree heard this and started to cry even harder. _"If Iruka-sensei thinks I'm a demon then my family must to they were all acting in front of me and are going to cause me great pain then kill me why? Why are things turning out this way?"_ Naruto thought as the tears fell down his face. He then started to pay attention as Iruka started to speak again.

"But Mizuki the difference between me and you is that I see that the demon is SEALED inside Naruto. He is NOT the being that killed my parents. Naruto is a human being who was given a burden we will never know." Iruka stated.

Naruto heard this and it immediately sparked the "Will of fire" in Naruto eyes. _"If Iruka can see that I'm only the container for the demon, then that must mean that my family and friends can understand that also."_ Narutothought joyously. At this moment Naruto ran out from behind the tree he was hiding from.

"Is this true Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Iruka looked over when he heard Naruto ask the question.

"Yes Naruto it is very true." Iruka said

"Sorry to break your little moment but Now you both DIE!" Mizuki screamed as he threw his shuriken with devastating speed towards Naruto. Naruto saw the Shuriken leave Mizuki's hand then it became a blur. Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit. When he felt no pain he cracked open an eye and saw Iruka standing over him smiling. Iruka then collapsed in a heap on the forest floor. Naruto stared in shock Iruka just died for him. He then activated his Sharingan in anger. He looked at Iruka again and didn't see any movement. That was when he thought he knew Iruka was dead. Soon he felt a great loss so large he forgot that Mizuki was even there. Naruto's Eyes started to burn and if anyone looked closely they would have noticed that his Sharingan started to spin and then stopped. Naruto had activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke was as sad as ever when he learnt that his brother was dead. One ninja who appeared at the residence had reported to them. Telling them they found his orange trademark jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back tattered and ripped and some training ground deep in the forest. This was when both Itachi and Sasuke activated there Mangekyou Sharingan. All Sasuke wanted to do was see his brother again. He closed his eyes as he felt everything slow down.

Fugaku saw Sasuke and Itachi's eyes red with two black symbols in the center. He knew right away they activated there Mangekyou Sharingan. He rushed over to his biological son and demanded them to close there eyes. They did reviling there regular eyes.

"Boys I know this might not seem right at the moment but congratulations for you both have activated your Mangekyou Sharingan eyes which are an advanced form of the Sharingan. Now normally the regular Sharingan slows down the actions of your opponents but the Mangekyou Sharingan allows you to put you enemy under a terrible Genjutsu that makes your enemies see there worst nightmare over for seventy two hours which is equivalent to three seconds in the human realm. Now there are other forms of Genjutsu with the Mangekyou but we haven't fully been able to research this eye as it kills or make the enemy turn insane or make them commit suicide." Fugaku explained.

Sasuke and Itachi both looked at one another who ever killed Naruto was going to be on the receiving end of both of there Mangekyou. That's when another ninja showed up. It was an Uchiha ninja

"Fugaku-sama we've found Naruto-kun"

Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto all took off with the Uchiha ninja to where Naruto was.

Naruto looked at Mizuki who was shitting his pants right at the moment.

"I'll make you pay you what you've done." He said leaking outrageously unbearable amounts of killer intent.

"**Tajuu Kage bunshin!" **Naruto said. The forest was filled by hundreds of solid Naruto clones all with there Mangekyou activated. Mizuki had now officially crapped and even pissed his pants. They then proceeded to beat him and disperse one after another. As his entire clone army was gone Naruto walked up to Mizuki grabbed his head and looked him dead in the eye. Naruto without realizing had then transferred Mizuki into the realm where Naruto and his clones beat him repeatedly. He then screamed loudly confusing Naruto but he decided to put that of for later. Naruto went over to Iruka and saw that he was still breathing. This made Naruto extremely happy. He heard other voices in the distance and then fell over beside Iruka completely exhausted.

_The Next Day_

Consisted of Naruto sleeping, Itachi going out on a mission, Sasuke sleeping, Iruka sleeping and receiving medical care. It was also the day where villagers could hear plenty of groans from the academy students saying that graduation day was going to be held the next day.

_Two days after Naruto's battle_

All of the graduated students were there when Shikamaru walked up to Naruto.

"No offense when I say this but I saw your name on the non-graduated list why are you here?" Shikamaru implied.

"I took an alternate testing path one Iruka didn't know I took and accidentally marked me as a non-graduate." Naruto explained.

"I see." Was all Shikamaru said.

After a few minutes when everyone was present and settled down, Iruka began a speech about why Mizuki wasn't there and how life was going to be a new adventure and so forth. After that he said that is was lucky to be an even amount of graduates and ten teams would be formed. Iruka then started to list off the teams and there Instructors. Naruto during his speech had dosed off and was only paying attention for his own name or any of his friends.

"Team Seven will be composed of Uchiha Sasuke (this had now got Naruto's and the rest of the class who didn't have a team attention) Yamanaka Ino (This caused all of the Sasuke fan girls to glare intensely towards Ino although Sasuke was kind of happy he knew Ino like his brother instead of him. Finally the last member of the team will be Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto. (This in turn got Naruto, Sasuke and Ino all to cheer.) your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka stated.

"Team eight will be Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba. Your instructor is Kurenai Yuhi" Iruka droned

"Finally Team ten will be Akimichi Chouji Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino. Iruka finished.

"Your Instructors will come and pick you up here to get further acquainted with you.

After waiting three hours Team Sevens Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake finally showed up. He chuckled to say the least when he saw three very pissed off genin. He instructed them to meet him at the roof of the academy. Kakashi then exploded into a puff of smoke. Kakashi was looking over the village when he received the memories of his shadow clone. He chuckled briefly and turned around there were his to be students but Kakashi was going to fail them like all the other teams before other than the fact he had two Uchiha's nothing seemed to interesting about these three children. He sat down and instructed his genin team to do so.

"Alright, lets get acquainted with one another, I am Hatake Kakashi. My dreams are unimportant, My goals are of no matter to you three and I don't have any hobbies to tell you three." Kakashi stated. He then pointed towards Sasuke.

"Onyx haired Uchiha your up next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My dream and goal is to become stronger than the legendary sannin and I want to do that with my team. My hobbies include playing Shogi and Go with Naruto and Itachi and even Shikamaru. Learning New Jutsu and finally spending time with friends." Sasuke said

"_This is good a genin actually focusing on teamwork essentials this could be interesting but I only know one third of this three man squad." _Kakashi thought He then pointed to Ino.

"Your next purple girl."

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. My dream is to become as strong as, or even stronger than Tsunade-sama. My goal is to be the head of the medical staff or become head of the ANBU Interrogation department. My hobbies include hanging out with all my friends making bento boxes and finally flower arrangement!" Ino started

"_I'm starting to like these kids two of them have goals that make them become better not like other students who just wanted to show off now if only this third kid doesn't blow it I might actually be willing to teach these children." _Kakashi thought to himself. He then pointed to Naruto.

"You're the last one blonde Uchiha."

"My name is Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki! My dream and goal is to become hokage so I can protect my friends and so that people can recognize me for who I am! My hobbies include hanging out with friends, training with my brother Sasuke, and eating lots of ramen!" Naruto said proudly.

"_Yup these three kids are something else, and I would be able to teach them they all have good dreams and I hope they achieve them but they still need to pass one more test." _Noted Kakashi

"I have some terrible news that Iruka didn't tell you." Kakashi said this now got the attention from all three children. "Now before you start complaining. Let me explain. You are NOT genin yet. I have to give you a test. If you pass you become genin if you fail you must go back to the academy. Now before you start yelling at me this is a process that weeds out genin teams who passed accordingly to academy standards but are not strong enough for battle on the field." Kakashi said. Expecting to be pelted with insults and questions he prepared him self to answer them. He was confused when all he heard was silence. Naruto then spoke up.

"When do we do this test and where?"

"Tomorrow at training ground seven be there at six in the morning sharp. I suggest you fill up on supper because if you eat breakfast before appearing you'll definitely will be throwing it up." Kakashi warned

As he saw his to be students leave Kakashi smiled. Maybe things were going to turn out different after all.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter completed for the readers. I hope you like it! Review please and Thank you! Note: There is a reason why I gave Sasuke and Itachi the Mangekyou also this will be reveiled in the future.**

**Next chapter: The bell test. **


End file.
